Unlocked
by VioletRose1810
Summary: Austria leaves his door unlocked and when Switzerland comes to comfort him Austria realizes he left his heart unlocked too. Review? Please!


The front door shut behind me. I continued to walk into the house not bothering to lock it. I felt lifeless. Her words repeated in my mind, "This is it Austria. I don't want you! Just leave and don't come back." I walked down the dark hallway and into my room. The pain overtook me and I crumbled to the floor. I sat embracing my legs, hiding my face as tears ran down my cheeks.

Four months ago, I proposed to her asking her to marry me. She accepted but then called it off when I lost my position at work since I would not have been able to support a family because of money problems. We continued living together, but since we were not married, we did not participate in intimate activities that a man and wife would participate in. Instead we treated each other like best friends. It was ok at first, but then slowly, I could feel our relationship diminishing. Soon, she decided it would be best if she moved into her own place. I let her go, thinking it was fine, not knowing how much of her love I already lost. Now, four months after the cancelation of our wedding, I finally managed to get a high pay occupation as a professional pianist and enough money to support a family. I called her to tell her of the thrilling news of my success, and that it would be okay to get married now. Again and again I called but no answer.

Finally, I decided to go to her house today. She had beautiful pink and yellow daisies planted out in the front yard. I was so excited this morning as I waited for her to open the door. Thoughts of happiness filled my mind of a family with her, the happy ever after that I wanted. But when she finally opened the door she did not look at all excited to see me. My smile quickly faded when I saw her expression. As she shut the door behind her I noticed that someone else was inside. I asked her what was wrong and she started to explain to me how she had found someone else. She told me in a low voice that she had started to live with him and that everything was ok. Panic and shock hit me full force. I asked her who it was and she told me that it was Gilbert Beilschmidt, Prussia. Then I asked if they were planning to get married and she answered no, but they're living like it to avoid the difficulty of marriage. Now, Horror and disbelief filled my soul as she silently waited for my response. I then tried to convince her not to leave me, begged her not to do this to herself and me. But she did not listen. She instead spoke the words that now replay in my mind…..

All of a sudden, I felt like someone was watching me. I wiped my face with my sleeve and looked up. Standing at my bedroom door was Switzerland. He had a shocked look on his face. "Why are you here? Leave me alone!" I yelled, while trying to hide the evidence of my tears. I could not let him see me cry. I have already lost so much today, why lose my pride too? He stood there looking at me with his emerald eyes. He looked kind of confused, maybe deciding whether or not to leave or contemplating why I was on the floor. For some reason I felt anger build up inside of me.

Why is he not leaving? Suddenly he starts to walk towards me. I sprint up. "Where are you going? I don't want you here!" I yelled at him. "Just leave me alone!" A tear slid down my cheek. I stood there, breathing heavily, my violet eyes raging, my arm extended, pointing out towards the door where I wanted him to go. Suddenly I realized why was I so angry at him? I had no right to take my anger out at him. I was not his fault that this trauma occurred. I fell to my knees and put my hands over my face. "I'm sorry." I said faintly. I did not look up. I visualized him turning away and walking out. Then, once again, I would be left all alone. Yet again, I hid my face in my knees and started to cry. Suddenly, someone sat down beside me. It was Switzerland. "Why are you still here?" I asked in a whimper, my pride completely destroyed.

"I came here to see if you were ok," he began, "I saw you walk into your house, and well, you didn't look ok. I knocked on your door a few times and nobody answered. The door was unlocked, so I let myself in. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize." I said in a soft voice.

"Austria, what is wrong?" he questioned.

I did not want to speak her name. "Hungary… She left me… she is with someone else now….. I'm alone without her." I managed to state through tears. Then it struck me like a hard slap in the face by someone you love dearly. She left me alone. I will forever be alone. Intense emotions overcame me and broke down. "I can't take it! I do not think I can go on without her!" I yelled. I knew it was true….I wouldn't be able to handle it….I would not be able to continue living if I am alone." I was shaking. My face was hidden in my knees. "Switzerland, I do not think I can continue living this way, without her, alone. Just do it. Kill me." I begged without emotion in my voice.

However, he did something entirely opposite of my request. He lifted my head and his lips were on mine. I was so confused and yet, completely comforted. He pulled away from me softly, his sympathetic green eyes looking directly into mine. "I would never hurt you. Physically or mentally, I just wouldn't do that. I-I love you too much to hurt you. And no, you won't be alone, I will be with you unless I know you really want me to go. The truth is Roderich, I love you" My eyes grew big with a mix of many emotions. Shock, hope, confusion, wonder, and another one I just couldn't place, and when I looked up to his soft gaze, I knew it was love. I reached for Vash and cried without barriers into his shoulder.

**Thanks for reading, this is one of my favorite pairings, VioletRose1810~!**

**Special thanks to PinkYaoi135 for helping me and supporting me. Two claps for Pinka-Chan! *Clap-Clap!*3**


End file.
